No Longer The Past
by IwRiTe4yOu
Summary: Tadase's unbeknown older sister returns after many years of no contact with the Hotori's at all. Amu's happy to have a new friend, and she helps Utau and Tadase help rekindle some love left between the young female, and the stubborn feline male, Ikuto.


**A/N: _When I have insipration for a story, I write. I don't know why, but I happened to be on the computer when I got this urge to write this. _**

**_No Longer The Past_**

Amu looked down the street. She had been walking aimlessly a lot lately and every time it had brought her to Tadase's house. This time was different though. He was outside. But he wasn't alone. Next to him on the stairs was a girl with a soft, smiling face. She looked to be like she could be in the end of her middle school years, beginning high school. She had light brown hair pulled off into a side ponytail on the left side of her head. Even in the ponytail her hair came down to the middle of her back. They seemed to be having a nice conversation, so Amu watched from where she was standing. When she was silent and her thoughts lay calm, she could hear them talking.

"Tadase-kun, I'm so glad that came back. It's so peaceful here. Maman was opposed to me coming back, saying that he hurt you guys. So I have to know. Did he?" The teen girl's face looked haunted as she looked down. Amu could see the tears that we rolling down her cheeks. They hit the sidewalk, in a mournful pattern. " 'Cause if he did I have to leave... I don't want to to go back there. I missed you all so much."

Tadase grabbed her hand, and she looked up at him. He smiled for her. "Ikuto-niisan, did hurt us at one time. But he didn't mean to. And after I talked it over with him, he never really did hurt us at all. We only thought that he had."

"Thank you Tadase-kun," she whispered. Barely audible to the hidden Amu.

The girl then wrapped her arms around herself and began to cry. A sudden wind came up and she wrapped her arms around her tighter. Tadase scooted up closer to her and grabbed her by her shoulder. He pulled her to him and hugged her for a while.

"Natsuko-chi, don't worry. Everything will be okay. Hey, why don't we go on inside. I'm pretty sure that okaa-san will be very pleased to see you. You were her only daughter. She still considers you hers you know. She refused to let you go even after you were gone."

Natsuko looked up to smile at Tadase. The tears were still coming, but the watery smile made the pain in her eyes more bearable. Suddenly she looked beyond Tadase and Amu felt her staring straight at her. She took a step forward into the light and a blush crept up on her face. Natsuko jumped up, and bowed to Amu.

"Gomen nasai. Tha- that wasn't what it looked like, I-I need to be heading home," she whipped around and began to run in the other direction, but Tadase caught her arm. She looked back at him and pleaded that he let her go. He just smiled and spoke softly to her.

"Natsu, please don't leave. Do you remember that girl I told you about?" Tadase looked back at his pink-haired girl friend. "That's her," Natsuko visably relaxed. She turned around and wriggled out of Tadase's grasp to skip up to Amu. She began slowly circling the younger girl, looking for something that nobody else but Natsuko could see. After she had made a full circle and was back in front of Amu, her lip jutted out and she turned to pout at Tadase.

"Tadase, I thought that you said she had Charas. If I'm going to be here for a while, I have to have someone Akuma-chan can play with. And don't you dare say Kiseki, because, even though I haven't met him, I know that he will be a bad influence on my Akuma."

Tadase laughed. "Just a few minutes ago, when you got here, Akuma-chan attacked me, and you have the right to say my Kiseki will be a bad influence on Akuma," Tadase's laugh became dry. "Honestly Natsu, I think going to the states did you some wrong. You are going to need to be here for a long time."

Natsuko's pouting stance broke and she began to roar with laughter. After a moment she rounded on Amu. "Hajimemashite, Hinamori-san. I am Hotori-Kuragi Natsuko. But you can call me Natsuko or Natsu," a little figure appeared just above Natsuko's right shoulder. "And this is Akuma."

The little chara was wearing a dark blue school girl skirt with a light blue tank top that had black stipes. Over the outfit was a short silver trench coat. The chara's hair was waist length and white. The bangs we swept over the the left side of her face, covering the eye on that side. She was also wearing rainbow leggings that barely stuck out from beneath her skirt. Her voice was calm and subdued as she spoke.

"Hello Amu-chan. I am Akuma. You may address me as so."

Amu looked at Natsuko standing there in front of her, to the chara just above her shoulder. Her mouth dropped open. She had expected something completely different from the hyper girl standing in front of her. Why would Natsuko-chan want to be this kind of character? Was this really her would-be-self? Amu stared at the chara, who had begun to shift a bit uncomfortable under her gaze.

"Amu-chan, I don't think Akuma likes you staring at her," Tadase said blankly. He walked up next to her and grabbed her hand, smiling the certain smile that could always melt Amu's heart. Seeing the sight, Natsuko smiled at the couple before her, yawning.

"Umm Tadase," she began, interrupting their little love fest. "I think I'm going to have to take you up on staying at your house for the night. I don't think I'm really in the mood for staying up all night looking for a hotel to stay in," Natsuko grinned. Tadase sighed.

"I have already told you Natsu, you can stay at our house for the entire time that you are here. You don't have to go stay at some random place where no one knows you name. Besides," he began. He waggled his eyesbrows at her. Amu was confused at this unusual character showing, but she figured it was something they had always done when they were younger. "Ikuto-niisan is coming over the day after next."

Natsuko's cheeks began to darken and she turned away huffing. "Why should I care about a conniving little cat like him. He's brought me nothing but trouble. And if I really wanted to see him, I wouldn't be waiting for him to come to me, I would go meet him on my own terms."

Amu watched as Tadase's grin grew bigger while Natsuko stayed turned around. She looked up at her boyfriend and saw a dark spot just beyond his head. It was in the tree nearby, and it was moving. She suddenly realized what was going on, and looking back at Tadase she saw him looking at her. He raised one finger to his smiling lips to silence her. Just behind Tadase the figure launched itself from the tree. Amu's head whipped frontwards as she saw Natsuko disappear. There was a tiny squeal from the girl as she flew out of sight.

"Is she going to be okay?" Amu wondered aloud.

Tadase laughed freely looking at her again. "She'll be fine. Ikuto just wants to take her on a little trip. It's been a long time since any of us have seen her, and those two used to be best friends. Until she moved of course," Tadase looked at the ground a slight pink in his cheeks. "I'm sorry for keeping her existence from you Amu-chan."

Amu smiled, Tadase was always so sweet. "It's okay," she said walking close to him to keep warm. They walked into his house where there were already several cups of tea sitting on a table, hot. They sat down next to each other. "Just tell me about her now."

Tadase looked at the wall, but it seemed he was staring at nothing as he began. "Back before I was born my parents lived near an orphanage. They loved to watch the little children playing, but when they saw Natsuko she was just so different. She took care of the other children, acted like a mother, yet she was able to play and have fun. All the other children loved her, and my parents said that she just seemed to radiate golden light.

"They studied her for a while after they saw her the first time. The other children held a special place in their hearts, but Natsuko was the one. After a few months they decided they were ready to have their first child, and they adopted the four year old Kuragi Natsuko. Even at that young of an age, she made the decision to keep her given first name, but she took on the surname Hotori with pride. They stayed in the same house for a while, and Natsuko, who now had a family, still played with the orphans every day. She began to recieve a better education, and taught all the other kids everything she knew.

"But like all young couples, my parents decided it was time to move. Natusko was excited about the move, she was going to see new sites and make new friends. But she was going to miss all of her old friends. When they moved into this house, Natsuko had been a Hotori for a few months. That's when my okaa-san figured out that she was pregnant. They took it easy, and the move was slow, but they all eventually settled in. Not longer, on the day of Natsuko's sixth birthday, I was born. Natsuko was excited to have a little brother to take care of, and she was even glad that we share a birthday. Okaa-san didn't have to take care of me for the first while, because Natsuko was always there, ready to help me when I cried.

"The day we met the Tsukiyomi's is the day my family learned Natsuko isn't always loud, obnoxious and extremely curious. As we entered their house, she was looking at everything wanting to touch, but never reaching out." Tadase stopped to take a drink of the warm green tea. Amu was staring at him in amazement. He had been reciting all of this as if he had been there to see it all. And he had been, but he was too young to remember any of it. He took a breath, "When she came upon the Tsukiyomi's the first one she saw was Utau-chan. She was happy that she would have another girl friend that was near to her age.

"But after she saw Utau, she looked to see Ikuto standing happily next to his sister. Okaa-san said that the smile wiped from her face and she immediately stepped behind my okaa-san's leg to hide. When my parent's looked back to the days in the orphanage, they realized that all of the boys they had seen Natsuko play with were younger. She had never played with any of the one's her age or older. It took a while, but our parents were able to coax her out of her hiding spot and got her into the play room with Ikuto and Utau.

"When I asked Natsuko about the day she met the Tsukiyomi's, she described Utau as the most beautiful young girl, gracious, with a gorgeous voice fit for an angel. Her eyes glazed over when she thought about Ikuto. She said that he was one of the most kind, ungrateful, talented, obnoxious, yet handsome boys, that was ever to walk the Earth at the age. She told me, that was the reason she had chosen him to be her best friend.

"That first day, they didn't do much. Natsuko sat at the piano and tapped on the keys, Utau sang show tunes, and Ikuto tuned an old voilin. But by the next time they met, each of them hit it off right from the beginning. They played jokes on each other, they made music, and they did probably as much as they young brains could take. All three of them were best friends, and nothing in the world seemed to be able to change that for them. Years went by, and Utau claimed to have fallen in love with her brother, Natsuko played cool and supported her, though she probably shouldn't have.

"The day I turned four, and Natsuko ten, a letter came in the mail for her. It was from the orphanage. She waited until after the party to open it. But when she did I was right there beside her reading it to myself. It was a letter from her maman, saying that she had made a mistake and that she wanted her Natsuko-chan back. Her okaa-san said that she now had the money to support her, and she would be coming with an orchestra to this town next week. Natsuko was given the chance to see the world with her maman, and to become a great pianist like she had dreamed of.

"It wasn't until the day before her maman was supposed to come that Natsuko decided. She wanted to be with the orchestra, she wanted to play the piano, she wanted to know her maman, but she didn't want to leave her best friends. She didn't want to leave the family that had taken care of her for so long. Her decision was to leave, she made the excuse that she was a burden to us, and wouldn't listen to us tell her otherwise. Her mind was set, and this was the only thing that was keeping her from staying.

"That night after she had finished packing, we all gathered for our good-byes. Utau and I cried as she hugged us and told us that we were talented and would grow up to be great people. She said that she would come back every now and then for a visit, and she promised to bring gifts if we continued to obey our parents. She didn't have to say good-bye to the adults. They already understood and had left the room, for us to have some alone time with her. When she turned to Ikuto, she couldn't even look up from the floor. She cried harder than I had ever seen her cry before.

"She told him that he was the best friend she had ever had. Told him that he wasn't as big-headed or nearly as mean as all the other guys her age had been. She cried as she told him that she was going to learn how to play piano well enough so that one day she could play with a great violinist like him. We watched as he walked to her to hug her, only so that he could hide the tears that had begun roll down his cheeks.

"The next morning we met her maman and the rest of the orchestra at the train station. They would be boarding and heading straight to the next city for a concert that night. She hugged our parents as they sobbed, then the Tsukiyomi adults. She smiled for everyone. She hugged Utau who hadn't stopped crying since last night. She came to me and squished all the air out of my lungs, telling me that she would miss me more than I could comprehend. Ikuto was staring at the train, pretending not to care, hiding his eyes from the rest of us. When I looked hard enough I could see them rimmed in red.

"As she hugged him, they talked, but no one else could hear them. When they finally let go, both had been reduced to tears again. Natsuko's maman came up and took hold of her hand. She was a pretty and extremely nice woman. She bid us adeiu and pulled Natsuko along with her onto the train. They both waved good-bye to us as the train began to slowly move. I cried as I realized that one of the most important people in my life was leaving me. Ikuto, Utau and our parents stood behind me.

"After she left I received several letters. At least once a week for the first month. She told me about all the several places that she visited, and she told me how much she missed me. Sometimes there were even tearstains on the parchment. After the first month the letters became seldom. Then all the trouble began with the Tsukiyomi's and I needed her more than ever. But she no longer left me any addresses to send a letter to. I needed to send her a letter to come back, I wanted to be in her arms crying as she shushed me at night because of a nightmare. Or just telling me that everything was going to be alright as she kissed a scrape on my knee.

"I lost all contact with the Tsukiyomis' and Ikuto's 'betrayal' really hurt me. Kiseki helped me sometimes when I seemed down, but it wasn't the same. I hadn't talked to Natsuko in years. I thought that she had forgotten about me. Then just last week I got a letter from her saying that she was coming home for a while. I couldn't believe that I was going to see my older sister again. Tonight was the night her train came in, and I just can't stop smiling. She's changed so much, yet so little. And I'm happy that she finally realized what I could see for years," as he came to a conclusion he picked up his cup again before turning to smile at Amu.

"What's wrong?" He exclaimed when he saw that she was crying. Amu laughed as the tears fell down her cheeks and she shook her head.

"There is nothing wrong," she began. "I just have never heard anything like that before. Tadase I'm happy for you. You have a terrific older sister. I can't wait to get to see her and know her more. I just have one question: Why is her chara Akuma-chan so dark?"

Tadase chuckled, "Well turns out that since she was so nice all the time when she was younger, the evil older boys at the orphanage caused her to grow a demon inside. After years of penting up that anger, there were times when she just wish she could show her true demon character and act out instead of being the nice outer character all the time. Akuma's not only a devil though. She is a fabulous pianist, something Natsuko has longed to be ever since she started to play. And even without a chara change, Natsuko is pretty good," He grabbed her hand and fiddled with her fingers. "Have any more questions?"

"Yes, what is it that you saw for years that she is just barely realizing?"

Tadase wrapped an arm around Amu and pulled her closer. Both of their faces reddened slightly at the contact but it was soon comfortable for them both. "The day she left while she was hugging Ikuto, they held an entire conversation that she hasn't forgotten a single word to in the several years its been. Just tonight she told me the last thing that he had said before he had let go," he paused for so long Amu considered checking to see if he had fallen asleep. But he spoke up before she got the chance. "He told her that he loved her, more than just a friend, and that he didn't care how long it was going to take, he would wait for her to return, and she would still be the only one even if she changed.

"When I was talking to her earlier I remember how I'd known all those years ago that she had fallen for him. I don't think she's ever spent a single day not loving Ikuto," he smiled at the wall again as he had through the story. "She just wouldn't let herself realize that. Just a while ago, when she told me what he had said, I realized just by her facial expression when she talked about him, that it hadn't changed at all. I think she's finally coming to terms with the fact. Anyway, they are probably already at their destination, and you need to be getting home."

He stood up before turning to grab her hands and pull her up of her feet. He grabbed her hand and together they walked to her house. About a half a mile away two young adults were in an amusement park. Natsuko held tight to a figure she had yet to even look at, she was deathly afraid of heights and was only concerned on making sure that even if the person dropped her, she wouldn't fall. When she felt their altitude level slowly declining, she looked down to see that the ground truly was getting closer, she relaxed a bit only to look up and see the smirking face of her long time best friend. She touched the band hanging from a chain around her neck, remembering a memory only the two possessed.

She stared at him for a few moments, slightly smiling, before she recognized the situation. Natsuko started squirming and squealing. "Ikuto, put me down. Put me down right now or so help me you won't live to see your next birthday!"

Ikuto just continued to smile, holding her tighter. "I can't put you down here. The floor is too far a distance. You might splatter," Natsuko puffed her cheeks and glared at him.

"You know what I mean! Land right now and put me down," Ikuto of course refused to obey. He carried her on until he was in a place where he decided they should land. He slowly placed her on her feet and allowed her to look around. She gasped when she recognized the site that surrounded her. She was so excited she didn't even notice the hand that slipped itself into hers. "They haven't torn this old place down yet?" She questioned.

He stared on ahead of him, "No. Easter bought this whole place just a little bit ago. It should be back up and running again soon."

With great flair the lights, unexpectedly, flickered on before their eyes. Natsuko's jaw dropped, amazed by the sight of her old favorite past time. Clutching Ikuto's hand within her own, she dragged him along after her on each of the rides. Her favorite was the Carousel. That was their first ride, she hopped on her horse having left Ikuto near one a few animals back. Just as the ride began she felt a presence behind her, she turned to find Ikuto sitting on her horse, just behind her. Irritated she puffed out her cheeks again and began to shove at him.

"Ikuto, that is a thing of the past. I was fine with it when we were like eight, but now we are both too big to be sharing a horse, so get your fat butt off," she continued to shove at him to no prevail. She felt him shift a bit and soon his head was on her shoulder, face pointed in towards her neck. She tried not to look, but it was so hard to ignore someone so close.

"Seeing as you haven't found him, can't I be your 'Prince in Shining Armour' for just one night?" her face began to glow with the lights from the ride. She just couldn't resist him no matter how hard she tried. All of a sudden to slender arms wrapped around her waist. Panic swept over her and she imediately pushed them away. "Woah!" she exclaimed, "I don't care if you stay on the same horse anymore, but hands off buddy boy."

Ikuto faked a really bad pout, "Then how am I supposed to prevent myself from falling off?"

Mock anger filled Natsuko's voice, "Hold on to the horse's butt for all I care!" Forgetting they were on a moving ride, she threw her hands up exasperatedly and automatically fell backwards. Ikuto grabbed her with one arm and the pole with his free hand, he tilted her head backwards so that she was staring straight up at him.

He smiled, "You see, if I hadn't of been here, then you would have fallen off the horse just now. How were you going to explain that one to your okaa-san?" Natsuko refused to move even though she knew she could.

"Well," she began her retaliation, "if you hadn't of been over here arguing with me in the first place, I wouldn't have done something so stupid, and you wouldn't had to have caaught me," Ikuto's never-wavering smiled broadened and he laughed. Natsuko couldn't help but smile, it had been so long since she had heard him laugh like that; since she had heard him laugh at all. She lost track of her thoughts staring up at him, she knew she had been away too long. She didn't realize that he had stopped laughing and that their faces were closer than they had been before. It was when she felt his breath lightly hit her face that she panicked. She turned her face left and he stopped moving closer, she heard him really softly sigh and back up before helping her sit back up and jumping off. The ride had stopped. He forced a smile and held out his hand, she took it happily and she dragged him along with her on all the other rides.

They talked on a lot of the rides, catching up on all that had happened since they had last seen each other. It wasn't as long as her talk with Tadase, because it hadn't been as long since she'd seen him. On most of the rides he sat as near as he could to her, and she didn't mind. It was getting cold outside and she didn't have a jacket, but she didn't want to complain either. Too soon the breaker switched itself off and they were emersed in darkness. He grabbed her hand and she walked with him silently outside to a park nearby. They both sat on the swings.

"Thank you," she mumbled. He knew what she was going to say, but he asked anyway.

"What for?"

She bit her lip, "For everything. For tonight, and for back in Hiroshima. If you hadn't of come who knows what could have happened," they both thought back to that day. She had been backed into an alley corner when she was wandering the city. She was completely surrounded by some drunk guys. Ikuto, who had been traveling with Tsukasa at the time, had heard her cries for help out in the abandon part of the city, and had come to her aid. He had landed beside her, picked her up, and jumped right over the four guys. After that they had run for their lives and stopped to catch their breath in a park similar to the one they were currently in.

He had whacked her lightly over the head still breathing hard. "What were you thinking walking around in a city like this alone?" He had asked. There was a long paused as she finished regaining her breath before she answered.

"We were stopped at a little diner getting dinner, and after I had finished my okaa-san told me it was okay to wander around outside. I didn't know how far I'd walked until I looked up to see that I was lost. Then those guys found me and chased me all the way out here," Natsuko bowed head, "I'm sorry for getting you dragged into this. I know I need to be stronger."

Ikuto grabbed her gently by her head and arm and pulled her forward towards him. He wrapped his arms around her and she began to cry. She threw her arms around his neck and caved into the sobs that shook her body. "Ikuto," she said between sobs, "I miss you. I miss playing with you, Tadase and Utau everyday. I want to go home," he patted her head knowing she was only saying this because of the stressful situation she had just been in. After she had calmed down a bit he walked her out of the park, terrified, she grabbed his hand as they walked.

"Ikuto, why are you here?" she asked. He held her hand tighter and pulled her a bit closer to him.

"I left home a while ago with a man named Tsukasa. He and I have been traveling for a while, and I have been playing for a few people. I heard that your orchestra was in town and I've been walking around town hoping I might run into you," he gave a short bitter laugh, "I didn't expect I would meet you again like that."

Natsuko giggled a little, resting her head against his shoulder and holding his forearm with her free hand. "What have you been up to?" Ikuto asked.

"My mom made me swear my life to the greek goddess Artemis," she made a face. "I don't want to though," when she looked up, Ikuto looked confused so she translated. "When you swear your life to the greek goddess Artemis you are basically promising that you will never get married, and you're going to remain a virgin all of your life."

He squeezed her hand and she looked up to him. "She shouldn't make you do those kinds of things. It's your life, live it the way you want," Natsuko laughed.

"You sound really defensive about that Ikuto. Is there something that you want to tell me?" She asked cheekily.

Natsuko and Ikuto came back to the present time swinging back and forth. Neither knew who had reached out, but as they swung back and forth their hands hung entertwined between them. Ikuto shifted a bit and she turned to see that he was leaning in his swing towards her, he leaned forward a bit and kissed her on the forehead. "Natsuko, I'm glad that you came back," he murmered as he moved his swing back to its original spot. Natsuko touched her forehead where he had kissed her and blushed. Out of nowhere a tone began to play on her phone in her pocket. Looking at the phone she saw that she had recieved a text message from Tadase.

'_Natsuko where are you? Do you have any clue what time it is?'_

She closed out the message and checked the clock on her cell phone. It was nearly three in the morning. She jumped out of her seat on the swing and sent a message to Tadase saying that she was on her way home. Ikuto was immediately up by her side.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"It's nearly three in the morning. Okaa-san is going to kill me if she figures out I have been out this long!" She ran out of the park but didn't make it far before she was picked up again and began flying. She panicked at first, heights were never going to be her strong point, but she soon realized that fighting with Ikuto wasn't going to solve anything when they were about fifteen feet up in the air. They made it to the Hotori household in record time. In front of the gate, she gave him a hug and ran all the way to the doorstep before waving good-bye to Ikuto and running inside.

Tadase was standing just inside the door, he wrapped his hand around her mouth to keep her quiet. Holding his finger up to his lips, like he had to Amu earlier, he led her down the familiar hall to the second left turn, there at the end of the hall was the door to her room, which hadn't been touched since the day she had left. He let go of her and shooed her in, as she slid the door open several things hit her like cannonballs. Emotions, memories and dust. She lightly coughed. Even if it had been a painful memory for them to come in here they could have at least held up some maintenance while she was gone! Walking over to the bed she brushed off a bunch of dust and sat down. Nothing had been touched.

Her favorite stuffed animals were still on top of the dresser over in the far corner of her room, the bed in the other corner on that side of the room. Ahead of her in the corner was a shelf halfway up the wall that had several awards from her days in school, and family pictures. On the ground dead center in the room was the pair of pajama pants she had taken off the morning of her departure that she had forgotten to pack in her bag. Different colored small hand prints lined the room, along with a pair of slightly bigger hands.

She remembered the day she and Tadase had been allowed to play in the paint to decorate the room. The handprints weren't evenly spaced, and several of the same colors were placed next to one of their color, but it still wasn't done half bad. The part of the wall that wasn't covered in their grafiti was pure white. Between her dresser and the shelf was a window, she walked over and threw it open, allowing the fresh air in. Turning around, her toybox sat against the opposite wall, she crossed the room and pulled up the lid. There on top sat her four octave keyboard, and picture of her brother and her two friends all sleeping together back when they were younger.

It was hard to see the picture so she walked over to the light switch, the frame was still around the switch. The frame was a monkey. Natsuko giggled before flipping the switch looking around her room again. She found her bag hidden between her toybox and her bed. Tadase had probably brought it in for her. She opened it and pulled out her pajamas, slipping them on and switching the light off before crawling into the bed that had once been to big for her. It was perfect size now. She yawned, finally realizing how tired she was. It had been a long train ride back here and it was three in the morning.

She layed her head down on the pillow and before she knew it, she had fallen asleep.

* * *

When Natsuko woke up the next morning, the first thing she did was stretch beneath the warm, thick comforter. When she hit another something stretching forward she became concerned. How had someone or something crawled into her bed while she slept? More importantly, who was it?

Lifting her comforter up she looked at the sleeping Tadase. She smiled happily. Even after years of seperation from her, he had fallen straight back into his old habit. She never told him, but she was happy that he was comfortable enough that he would come sleep in her bed most nights. He was the best little brother in the world.

She ruffled his hair and watched as he opened his bleary eyes to the bright rays of sunshine. "Hey there kiddo," she said. He curled up into a ball at the cold air that now hit his skin because of the moved comforter. He yawned like a cat or a dog would  
and tried to go back to sleep. Natsuko pushed him out of the bed, he hit the floor with a thud.

He slowly rose, his head appearing over the top of the bed. "I'm awake now, are you happy?" Natsuko laughed, it was his usual response. Tadase really was never a morning person.

"I'm quite pleased," she responded. "Now get out of my room, I need to get changed, then we can go and give our parents a heart attack. How does that sound?" Tadase nodded his head eagerly like a little kid again. Natsuko smiled as he let himself out of her room. She chose something that was parentaly approved and slid out of her pajamas and into her day's clothes. Just a moment after she had finished sliding her shirt over her head, a voice came from her window.

"Yo," he said. Akuma popped out of no where.

"Chara change!" She yelled. Natsuko turned around a lazy smile on her face, her hair had been automatically pulled back into a ponytail, the Treble Clef clip stuck to the top of it.

"Now do you really want to be messing with someone like me?" Natsuko said. Inside she was beating down every wall she had up trying to get Akuma to reverse the change before she did something rash. Especially since it was Ikuto.

"Hello Akuma," he began his smile big, "long time, no see," Natsuko sauntered up to him and grabbed his hand helping him into the room. She placed her hand on his face, stroking it. Ikuto grabbed her hand keeping it there. He closed his eyes leaning into her touch. She slipped her hand away, the lazy smile never faltering, placing her hands on her hips.

"You're one of the few guys I'll ever let get near me. You better not screw it up," she said. "People are so stupid these days. Especially you boys, none of you have any brains. Tadase's not a bad kid, but he hadn't even kissed the girl yet. Ha! I bet you haven't even tried."

Ikuto seemed to be irritated by that comment. "I have tried, she turned away from me."

Natsuko laughed evilly, "Oh so there is someone? Ha, I'd like to see you actually kiss her. Does your mother even kiss you? Oh, wait, how are you and Utau doing? Hope you two are happy together one day, since she's the only girl who could ever fall for someone like you!"

Ikuto was beginning to become very irritated with the Akuma transformation. It wasn't really evil, but it knew just the right words to say to make anyone furious or sad. He was still trying to find a way to make the evil side of Natsuko leave. He made a quick decision and he soon had Natsuko backed into the wall. She was literally growling at him.

"You best start backing up little boy before I knee you hard enough to make you sing soprano for a year!" He could hear the threat in her tone, but he knew that Natsuko was still on the surface and not hiding while Akuma took over. Her voice had shook as she said that. He knew she was remembering the day that Akuma was born.

As they walked down the road of Hiroshima hand-in-hand they talked about their dreams of the future. One dream of Natsuko's had caused a particular had caused a big reaction. "I wish that I could be the a tough person, so that you wouldn't have to worry about me..."

"I don't mind taking care of you," Ikuto said smiling softly. Before he had finished speaking a light surrounded the two and appearing out of Natsuko was a silver egg with piano keys wrapped around it. A crack appeared in the egg and soon it had split open. A little character came out of the egg, and rushed up to Natsuko.

"Then be who you want to be!" The dark chara said. "Chara change!"

During the first change Natsuko hid within herself while Akuma reaked havoc out in the world. She beat up one of the four guys who had come after her, insulted the others, insulted Ikuto several times over, fallen down a ditch because she had been reckless, went for a swim in a nearby lake, and ran around sending Ikuto on a wild goose chase. Akuma had been a reckless, mean chara, but this was who Natsuko needed to level her out. Natsuko was too kind, caring, and careful, without Akuma, she would never be a balanced person.

That day was when Akuma and Natsuko met Yoru. Later after Akuma had finally gotten bored the embarrassed Natsuko walked down the round with Ikuto again, blushing and sulking. They walked in silence for most of the time as Yoru and Akuma picked on each other and flew ahead. Finally a thought came to Natsuko.

"Ikuto, I don't understand.. Why don't you not mind having to care for me all the time?" Natsuko asked miserably. Ikuto just smiled before answering.

Back in the present, Akuma got bored with the transformation because Natsuko was still there mostly in her right mind. That meant she hadn't been able to knee Ikuto. Instead of floating behind them to find out what was going to happen next, she flew out the window to find Yoru and torture him instead.

Natsuko swallowed, "Ikuto," she whispered. She was shaking. Natsuko wanted to give into the temptation, to just lean forward invading what little space there was left and touch her lips to his. To give her first kiss to the person who was first to admit he loved her all those years ago. He was so close now that there was barely any room left between the two of them. At the last second Natsuko turned her head again, and sidestepped to land on the bed. She heard Ikuto sigh, but refused to look back and see if he was mad or not.

Natsuko crawled over to the other side of the bed and got off. A knock came from her door. "Hey, are you ready yet?" Tadase asked Natsuko. She sighed and moved to the door without looking at Ikuto. He was out the window before she could open her door. Tadase stood there, in his clothes ready to go for the day. He smiled at Natsuko before leading her to the living room, even though she knew where it was. But their parents were sitting there obviously waiting for Tadase to return, as they heard him approach, they looked up to see both of their children enter.

Both of them stood simaltanesously. Their okaa-san's eyes filled with tears and she covered her mouth with her hand. Their otou-san was awestruck and jus let his mouth hang open, surprised by Natsuko's sudden appearence. Before anything else, their okaa-san came up to the young adult and smacked her over the head. Natsuko looked on in shock. Her okaa-san had never hit her before. When she looked down at her okaa-san though she could see that she was crying in anger, and saddness and any other emotion that filled the room.

"Why have you waited so long to come back?" she demanded. "Do you know how much worry you have caused your parents. No letters, no contact, no random appearences for years!" She whacked the girl once more over the head for good measure. "Don't you ever do that to us again!" she screeched. Then she flung her arms around the shorter girl and hugged her until Natsuko could no longer breathe.

"Okaa-san," she finally said. The woman hummed. "Okaa-san, I can't breathe!" her old woman let go of her, and with tears in her eyes, took hold her shoulders and looked into her eyes smiling. She then let go and their otou-san stepped forward. He spent no time criticizing her, he just pulled her into a much gentler hug and mumbled a quick, 'welcome back'.

They all decided it would be good to catch up over a nice breakfast and they all headed out to a nearby resturaunt they all liked. Tadase stayed near his sister, who stood by her okaa-san. The happy family was once again, back together as they had been so many years ago. Just on their walk to the place, several people halted them and asked if she truly was Natsuko-san. Lots of her old friends came up and gave her hugs, promising to meet with her later on. She had missed being here a lot, and they had all missed her.

That's when she remembered she had promised to re-enroll at the nearby high school to her mom. She had never finished the school year, it was halfway through and she really only needed her attendence credit as well as half an english credit to graduate with her own class. She was glad she was home so that she would be able to walk across the stage and get her diploma with all of her friends.

Their stroll ended a while later after they had finally reached their destination. They had been stopped so many times! She smiled as they walked in and the owner called out to her.

"Returning to your world Natsuko-chan?" He smiled heartily, he had watched over her and Tadase every once in a while, when they would run around outside the resturaunt playing with the Tsukiyomi children. To Natsuko's disbelief, when she looked in the direction her family were headed, after talking to the owner for a while, she saw Ikuto and Utau. Ikuto feined surprise and jumped up to hug her, but Utau truly looked surprised as she saw Natsuko there. Then a look of sheer happiness passed over her beautiful face. She too jumped up and joined Ikuto and Natsuko in the hug.

They stood there for about a minute before joining the Hotori family at the table. Both Natsuko's parents were looking at her old friends a bit warily but happily. "Where are your parents?" Their otou-san asked. They shifted but seemed to be comfortable with the question. Utau answered.

"Okaa-san is at home. She did not wish to come out this morning with us. She bid us good day and let us come with a smile upon her face," she looked at Natsuko grinning. She smiled back, she recognized how much Uutau had grown up so much since she had gone. "She wishes us to return, but we are free to come and go today as we please. Of course, I have a concert tonight, and would be delighted if you all would come."

Okaa-san spoke to her, "My husband and I will not be coming. We have important things planned for tonight. But of course the children are allowed to come, if they wish to go," Natusko quickly grabbed Utau's hand.

"Of course Tadase and I would love to come!" She exclaimed. "What time does the concert start?"

She grinned at Natsuko, "The concert does not start until around eight tonight, but you both will of course be recieving back stage passes, and I would really love it if you would come to my tech practice this afternoon," Natsuko's eyes were sparkling. She had always wanted to be at one of Utau's performances.

"We'd love to come!" Natsuko said before her brother could get a word in. She didn't recognize the evil smile that hid on the face of her renewed best friend. All of them talked and caught up with each other over breakfast. In the end Utau payed for everyone with protests from everyone in the Hotori. After they said their good-bye at the entrance Natsuko, Tadase, Utau and Ikuto went one way while the Hotori parents went in the other direction. It wasn't a long walk to the stadium, but once there Utau grabbed hold complaining that she was sick and tired of Tadase's outfit, dragging him away, Natsuko was soon, again, left alone with Ikuto.

She folded her hands in front of her and looked up deciding that polite conversation might be her best choice. "Hello Ikuto, how has your morning been?" She smiled brightly, forcing herself to forget what had happened. She could see Akuma hanging out over in a tree nearby. She seemed to be bored of everything. Before Ikuto could answer she asked another question. "Ikuto, where is Yoru?"

He looked down, smiling sadly. "I found who I really am. And apparently I didn't need him anymore," he looked up, and a wave of emotion washed over Natsuko. "He dissappeared," tears stung her eyes. No matter how much Akuma made her mad, or just annoyed her, she didn't want her to leave. When a tear finally rolled down her cheek she saw Ikuto reach out to try and comfort her, but he pulled back and dropped a fist by his side. She quickly wiped it away.

"Do you ever miss him?" She whispered. Ikuto nodded once and pursed his lips together in a fine line. Ikuto turned and started heading towards the stage. Natsuko headed towards him.

"Utau and Tadase have been gone for a while, I'm going to go and check to see if they are ready to come out yet. Amu can keep you entertained," a groan came from behind Natsuko.

"Ikuto, I wanted to surprise Natsuko!" Amu said. She smiled at Natsuko. Amu stood up straight. "Hey there Natsuko-chan. I found Akuma over there in a tree and she hopped my shoulder for a ride over here," Natsuko looked at Amu and forced a smile.

"Thank you Amu. But I told you not to call me Natsuko-chan. Natsuko will work just fine."

"Natsuko. Are you okay?" She sighed.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm just not happy with myself right now."

Amu smiled for the older girl. "You don't have to be unhappy, this is a big change for you, everyone makes mistakes. Our mess ups are what make our characters, and our characters are what make us, us."

Natsuko smiled, "Thank you Amu. But I'm just not sure if Akuma is who I want to be anymore... That was really a one time thing. I wanted to be strong, and believe me, I still do, but I don't want to be able to be mean. I thought I did at one time, because I was still so filled with anger from my past, and the present, but now I know that I have got it good, and being nice is the best shot I have at surviving."

Natusko and Amu heard a tiny shriek from behind them and they both whipped around to see that Akuma's egg had appeared and it was closing in around her. Natsuko ran forward grabbing the egg and pulling the two halves apart with all her might. "No, I'm not ready to give her up yet!" Natsuko squealed. Amu touched her arm.

"Natsu, there is nothing you can do. It's going to close on her. I'm not sure what's to become of Akuma, but you can't stop it now."

Natsuko cried as she let go of the two halves. They closed and the egg quickly flashed out of view, then it just as quickly blinked back, first fully black, then red, green, white, and then it blinked purple, and it stayed that color. The ring of piano keys appeared once again upon the egg, and a crack shot vertically through the egg. It hatched unnaturally, and a chara appeared before the two girls' eyes. The chara looked up smiling, she was covered in the same outfit as Akuma, but different colors. Her skirt was bright blue, with white shirt, her trench coat now light purple. But her hair remained the same.

She smiled, but it wasn't evilly like Akuma's smile had always been. Her eyes were a lovely golden color and the barret in her hair was that of a music note. "Hello Natsuko, Amu. I am Akuma's twin. I'm your real Shugo Chara Natsuko. My name is Kae. I'm very pleased to meet you."

"M-my real Shugo Chara?" Natsuko fell over. Laughing like she had lose her mind. She stared on. "This is all a dream. Ha. I just forgot to wake up this morning," she began lightly slapping her cheek. "Wake up Natsuko," she hummed to herself. Then looked up at Amu. "And your name isn't Amu. Because the Amu I know would never act like that," She jumped up and cocked her head. "What is your name? I'm Natsuko."

Natsuko extended her hand to Amu, who in turn doubled over laughing and pointing her finger at Natsuko. "She's dilusional. Ha ha! Someone call the doctor, she needs mental help."

The crazy Natsuko began laughing along with Amu and they both fell to the ground. Kae, the angel version of Akuma watched the two girls in their hysterics. As they rolled around on the ground, the other three finally emerged from backstage. They stood around them, curiously, wondering about the two girls' health. Finally Natsuko stood up and brushed herself off.

"Hello and welcome to my dream. I'm Natsuko, this is Amu, and that is Kae," she said gesturing to each one in turn as she said their names. Utau ran up to the girl and took hold of her head, then she pinched her on her cheek. "Ow!" the older girl yelped.

"Did you feel that?" Utau asked. Natsuko nodded her head. "Then you aren't dreaming. So snap out of your stupor. Time to come to terms with reality. Now what exactly happened to Akuma?"

Natsuko turned to Amu who smiled and nodded encouragingly towards her. "I wished for a different me... I never wanted to be mean. That's when Akuma was trapped in her egg, and it started to change colors and..."Ikuto walked towards the tortured looking girl. She stepped forward and shoved her head in his shoulder and wrapping her arms around him to cry. He looked a bit confused at first, but then he stroked her hair hoping it would comfort her.

No one spoke for a minute until Utau grabbed Tadase and Amu and ran off with them. "I need their opinion on something," she stated simply, dragging them along towards her dressing room. Before they reached it though, she took a sudden turn, and they ended up on top of the ampitheatre that was serving as that night's stage for her concert. They peaked out over the rised edge of the roof.

Ikuto had managed to calm the girl down and they watched as he leaned in, and had to bear the unhappiness when she, as usual, turned her head at the last second. They could see the physical frustration in Ikuto, but he didn't take it out of her. He simply grabbed her hand and they walked out into the park just beyond the barrier of the ampitheatre. Ikuto tailed along behind Natsuko as she helped the little children around, playing their silly games with them.

They watched Ikuto let go of her and walk away, with eyes only to see Natsukos reactio'n, they didn't see that he had only gone to a nearby ice cream truck. He returned with two cones, chocolate for him, and what looked like something green - lime? - for her. She jumped and hugged him before pulling him over to the swings where they sat and held hands as they ate their ice cream.

The three on the roof werre glad to see that they were getting along great. But they still stressed over the pysical exhaustion both were pushing to the limit. Ikuto and Natsuko needed to talk about their relationship or things were going to get really sour, but neither wanted to breach the subject. Amu and Tadase wouldn't get into their affairs like that, and Utau just didn't want to have to throw something like that upon them.

Unhappy with how everything was starting to turn out, the young ones and the popstar headed back down and into the dressing room this time. "Tadase, do you remember the plan for tonight? Will you please fill Amu in, I need to start getting ready. Then we'll run over and get those two."

Tadase began to explain as Utau went into the back room. "Even though Utau loves her brother, she thinks that Natsuko deserves to be with them. They used to bring each other so much happiness. But since she won't allow him to get any closer than hug and get no farther than holding hands, he's kind of down hearted, and its tearing her heart apart to reject him," Tadase ran over to a rack near the wall.

"You know how everytime you've come over lately someone had been teaching you how to dance?" Amu nodded, he grinned at her and tossed her a dress. It was beautiful, it reached to just below her knees, a light blue color. She looked at the rack and noticed several others exactly like that dress. "It's time to put what you've learned to work."

Utau came out in a similar dress, but hers was white. "Ikuto had been learned the same dance with his 'partner' but she going to be 'sick' today so during practice we are going to have Natsuko-san come up with him, she'll get it right the first time she sees it. She's always been good with these kinds of things," Utau ran over to the mirror and began to fiddle with her hair. Tadase turned to Amu and continued.

A slight blush crept up to his cheeks, "I've been learning the dance as well, and when 'Blue moon' comes on, all the dancers will be on stage. You're my partner for the dance," he fiddled with a button on his jacket. Amu hid her bright, red face from him by looking away.

Nearly done, Utau turned to them. "Anyway lovebirds, there is one thing at the end that you haven't been told," She grinned wickedly. "All the couples who volunteered for this already know, but at the end of the dance you have to kiss."

But Amu and Tadase looked up at her wide-eyed. She groaned and looked at them. "You two haven't kissed either? Jeez, you guys are so slow. Besides, you've already learned it, and the only way to make this work is to have the right amount of dancers, so we need you two."

They began to blush, and were sputtering incoherent words at Utau. She just laughed. They all turned towards the door as it opened. Kukai came walking in.

"Utau," he began. "All the other guys already in their outifts are wearing blue, why am I wearing white?" When he looked up from his attire, he didn't seem to be suprised to see his friends there. He said a quick hello still looking at the blonde. She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Are you regretting choosing to be my partner for this? Are you not up to the challenge?" A wicked smile curled itself up on the lips of the young boy. He never backed down to a challenge. He looked at his friends and saw them in their everyday clothes. He then looked at the dress in Amu's hands then up to the girl.

"You may want to get dressed soon, rehearsal for 'Blue Moon' is first," he stated calmly. He flashed them a quick thumbs-up before exiting the room. Tadase ran over and grabbed one of the guys outfits from the rack before running out of the room. Amu felt hands pushing against her back.

"I don't care if you are against this, or if you are whole-heartedly for it. You need to get dressed so that we can get practice, this has to work."

Amu stopped Utau's flaming rampage for a minute. She pressed against the doorjam of the dressing room and looked back at the High Schooler. "Why are you so against waiting for them to do it on their own terms? Why does it have to be tonight?" Utau stopped pushing and Amu stopped restraining. She walked forward and had already begun to change when her answer finally came.

"Ikuto deserves happiness, so does Natsuko. They are basically the only family I have. When she left, Ikuto was devastated and it took him a while to get over it. I thought maybe my loving him would ease the pain and then he wouldn't ever have to worry about looking for someone so I became really clingy. I was wrong to make that judgement on my part, he still loved her and all I was doing was making it worse for her, and driving him to hide within himself so that he wouldn't have to deal with the pain.

"No one has ever seen the letters she sent me, for a few years, at least once a week, after she left. Each one came stained with tears. She never complained, she asked how everyone was, and said she was going to return whenever possible for a surprise visit. She told me to lighten up, and to always be who I wanted to be. She gave me encouragment, and when she stopped writing I was devastated. It has to be tonight, no other time is right."

Amu emerged from the stall smiling at her friend. "She left us all once, who's to say she can't do it again. If they don't see how much the really love each other, and she leaves their relationship like this, then who knows what will happen. Natsuko may never return... They will both be hurting. Tadase agrees with me that no one should hurt each other like that, and it would all be because he doesn't want to push her, and she's still too shy."

Utau looked truly ruffled by the condition in which they had been set. She smiled past her frustration. "You look beautiful Amu, I know that sounds weird coming from me. But my stubborn side is too worn out to fight. You're a great friend, your beautiful and I'm glad you're here and that I met you."

Startled Amu just stared, mouth agape, at Utau. She had never expected this no matter how much she was glad to hear it. "Thank you for helping me tonight."

They walked out of the room together and onto the stage. Kukai and a few other guys were returning from the park dragging along Ikuto. He had the guy's costume in his hands. A few of the girls were dragging Natsuko along with them. They placed her in a front row seat before joining everyone on stage. The guys dragged Ikuto backstage and everyone else who was already dressed waited patiently. The other girls helped place Amu in her right starting position. There were several girls sitting on benches placed strategically around the stage. Amu was on stage right, leaning against the wall looking up to the stars. Natsuko called out to her.

"Good luck Amu! You'll do great," Amu looked over to the girl and, while smiling, sighed. The poor girl didn't know what was happening. She wouldn't know until it was too late. The boys finally came out and in a tight circle around Utau they kneeled looking out from her at the girls around. One of the girls' in the back, who must have been in on the plan, panicked.

"Utau-chan! Utau-chan! We are missing a girl. Sora-chi is missing!" The girl next to her on the bench pulled out a phone.

"Don't worry. I'll call her and figure out where she is!" The girl, who looked only slightly older than Amu ran backstage to call. When she came back out front her face was pale. "Utau-chan, Sora-chi is sick today. She can't make it to practice or to the concert tonight. Ikuto-kun she says she's sorry."

He nodded understanding, getting off his knees so that he could jump off stage. But Tadase jumped up. "Wait, Natsu, why don't you come help us. The dance is easy, and you've always been really good at catching on. Please?" Natsuko stood up looking at her little brother. She looked exhausted.

"Okay," she said. She gave in rather quickly. A few girl jumped off stage and grabbed her by her arms, hands, waist and such, pulling her backstage to change. Everyone chattered as they waited for her to come back. Amy took this chance to look around, she was definitely the youngest of the dancers here. That meant so was Tadase. There were a few other dancers that seemed to be just slightly older than Ikuto and Natsuko. There was a large age range in the dancers. She counted the guys, there were twelve guys around Utau, just like the number of ticks on the clock.

She noticed that if they started from the person behind Utau, making him twelve, then it went in age order. Tadase stood at the one mark, and several boy seperated him from Ikuto who was the eight. She counted the girls that were onstage and offstage, there were thirteen of them. Befuddled she counted the guys again. Twelve guys, and thirteen girls. How was that going to work out? She looked at the guys, then noticed there were no red-heads in the bunch. She looked around for Kukai, and after looking over her shoulder, found him backstage. He was pacing, as if he was nervous.

Finally Natsuko and the other girl emerged from backstage and she sat on the bench int he back next to the first girl who had spoke. She looked uncomfortable now that she was in something besides her everyday clothes.

"Alright everyone, time to begin," Utau called out. She didn't sound as stressed now that her plan was in action. The music came from speakers all around the stage. The boys realxed as it came on as did the girls, as Utau began to sing, the boys moved from their original spots, slowly on every bass downbeat moving another step, just before the second half of the first verse they reached their girls and held out their hands. Each girl, timed exactly at the same time, grabbed their boys hands. The boys then placed their hands on the girls' waist and the girls hands were on the boys' shoulders.

Each couple began twirling to the beat of the music, during the chorus, the boys twirled the girls out, allowing them to grab hands with the boys next to them in the circle. The boy were now facing out in the circle, and the girls in, everyone was holding hands, with Utau directly in the middle. Each girl held onto their new partner as they boys directed them in different ways parting the circle. They moved around the stage efficiently, and precisely together.

They now had three dfferent lines going in different directions. Some couples, at different times, met up with another one, trading off the girls. Once the chorus was over and the new verse came, the boys again kneeled in whatever direction they were faced. The girls slowly, and with the beat of the music, found their beginning partner. They then sat on the boy's knee as the lights went off, only two spotlights on the only moving people, one on Utau, and the other on a boy who was just entering on stage right as a guitar solo came up.

He danced around the stage, looking quite flustered, touching girls on the head at random, who then fell against their partner who held them close. Kukai reached the middle, placing his hands on Utau's hips, their two spotlights melting into one. The lights flashed on all at once as every single one of the couples jumped up, a slow waltz type dance at first, then it picked up and they began to twirl a little faster as the final chorus began.

At the end of the final chorus, each couple slowed down considerably, the guys placing both hands on the girls waist and the girls placing both hands on the boys shoulders. Kukai and Utau were no exception to this part of the dance. As Utau sang the final note each of the girls tiptoed and the boys bent down to kiss each other, all but two couples. A blushing Elementary couple, and a stubborn high school couple. As the music went on and Utau cut off, even Kukai and Utau kissed.

The director who had been watching the entire dance looked directly at the two couples. She knew that Natsuko was just beginning and she forgave the small mistakes she had made earlier but she was furious that Natsuko hadn't kissed Ikuto. As she called them down, she invited Amu and Tadase to come down and talk too. Her eyebrow twitched as she talked to them.

"It's an easy dance, I know that you're nervous for the concert tonight, but if everyone else is kissing then you have to kiss!" She looked at Amu and Tadase. "I know that you two are still in Elementary, soon to be in Junior High, so please, please, please, just this once kiss. You never have to ever again if you don't want to, just this once," They both began to blush furiously before nodding and running back up on stage.

She shouted up to the rest of them on stage, "Go back over the part where Mr. Prince Charming comes out to seduce our lovely princesses. That part seemed a little rusty. Kukai calm down a bit, just because this is something you've never done before in front of people, doesn't mean you can't just treat it like a sport!" Every nodded and the music was rewound was she looked towards the couple standing there still holding hands.

"I don't know what to make of you two," She began. "I was watching you two hug and hold hands earlier when you were out in the open. You two have kissed before, haven't you? You're obviously boyfriend and girlfriend. It couldn't be more obvious to me. So... why?"

Natsuko tried to pull her hand out of Ikuto's, red-faced, and very embarassed, but Ikuto held tight. He opened his mouth to try and explain that they weren't going out, just very good friends, but she cut him off. "I don't care to know an answer right now. Just, please, go backstage and fix the problem. If it's too much for you two to kiss on stage, I can teach you how to stage kiss," She waved them away. "I want to know if you'll do it or not, you've got fifteen minutes to go work your problems out backstage."

Not wanting to see the woman angry, Natsuko yanked on Ikuto's hand and pulled him backstage. She pulled them into one of the dressing rooms and sat down on the couch while he stood by the door. He tried to speak again, but was cut off... again.

"Ikuto, I'm sorry that I've caused this much trouble for you. All my motives for coming here were selfish... I should never have come. I can go find someone who would be a better partner than me, for you, and I'll get in touch with okaa-san. I'll leave tomorrow on a train, you won't ever have to see me again, I won't bring you anymore pain."

Ikuto pulled his hands out of his pockets and offered one to her. She took it and allowed him to pull her into a hug. "Natsuko," he murmered into her hair, having placed his cheek to her head, "No matter how selfish your motives were for coming here, I'm glad that you did. After Yoru left and I found myself, I realized that I was lonely. But there was no one who could take the pain of being alone away. When Tadase told me that you were coming home, I was happy, truly happy. He set up the surprise for us at the Amusment park. That was one of the happiest nights of my life."

He pushed her back a little to show her his watery smile. "Just how selfish were these motives?"

"Only the worst," She scoffed.

"Tell me about them," he said holding her close.

"I came so I wouldn't be so lonely, not caring how my sudden reappearence would affect all of the people who had been affected by my dissappearence. And I came to see the person who I've missed most... Even though I knew he would be hurt when I eventually had to leave. I came to ask you... if what you said that night those years ago was true."

He felt one of her arms come between them and touch the necklace that always hung around her neck. "If I answered the question, could I ask you one?" He felt her hesitantly nod against his chest. He pushed her back so that she had to look into his eyes and know he was speaking the truth. "The answer is yes. I couldn't even lie to you if I wanted to Natsu. I just want you to know that everyone is happy that you're back, including me, and you're a free girl. You can leave whenever you feel the need to."

Ikuto felt her tears seep through his shirt as she clung to him once again. Her arms were tight around his torso. "Time for your question," she eventually stated.

"Why have you rejected me each time I've tried to kiss you?" Natsuko felt her body go really cold. She had been ready for any question asking her to leave, never come back. She had wanted him to tell her that he didn't want her... But she didn't even know the answer to his question.

"I don't know..." She muttered. She felt him shift again, and she stared into the mirror on her left, he was looking down at her, his arms around her waist, she was leaning against him, pushing him into the door. The door opens in, no one would be able to open the door and get in.

"Would you turn away if I were to try and kiss you right now?" Tears filled her eyes as she actually thought about the question. Would she? She held him tighter, this was the boy she had first fallen in love with, the boy that had admitted his love to her, and had offered her eternal happiness. The boy who had become a man, when her back had been turned, and she hadn't been there to help him.

"That's to questions, the contract only called for one," She looked up at him, and smiled, But I'll answer anyway. No. I wouldn't turn away."

He smiled down at her and butterflies filled Natsuko's stomach. She looked at his long black eyelashes, he leaned in closer, almost hesitantly as if wasn't sure she would keep her word this time. Her eyes fluttered closed, and she slightly tiptoed so that he wouldn't have to lean down so far. Everything seemed so surreal to her, like a dream that she didn't wish to wake up from, one that she couldn't wake up from. The world seemed to have fallen apart beneath her while she was mentally irrational. And then, all too soon for the newbee Natsuko, their lips met.

His lips were just shadowed there for a moment, until her pressed harder kissing her deeper. His arms were the only thing keeping her standing at the moment, his lips were soft against hers, like melted butter, but Ikuto was less as salty.

Natsuko gasped and backed down a little bit, frightened, but he pulled her back up. Slowly she moved her wobbly arms from around his back to behind his neck. She grabbed each of her elbows and held on tight. This was her first real kiss, with a boy she had known and loved for so long. It was so tender and loving. Captivated in the moment they felt a tear come between their lips, but neither knew who it belonged to.

They meshed themselves together their bodies fitting the other's perfectly. They knew that several couples went far on the first day, but for now they were content with a closed mouth kiss. If anyone around had seen them together like this, they would count it on the scale as the number one most passionate kiss. So much love and understanding and loneliness were poured into the few second that they were together.

It seemed so perfect that they soon both began to melt, and they had to hold on to each other to keep standing. Then it didn't matter, and Ikuto slowly slid his back down the door, sitting on the floor his arms wrapped around Natsuko.

All to soon they broke apart, both breathing heavily. Neither had taken a single breath. She turned around and sat with her back towards him, head rested against his shoulder, his arms wrapped around her. She held onto his arms to assure herself that this was not a dream. Pushing herself backwards eyes still closed, she tilted her head towards him and gave him one final kiss before relaxing against him, and wallowing in the moment's euphoria.

Then they heard the banging on the door. "We know that you are in there! This is the only door to heavy too open! It has been way over fifteen minutes, we need you for the final 'Blue Moon' rehearsal, or your going to have to try and do it tonight with little practice! I don't care what you are doing in there, I will barge in and dark both your fat butts out!"

Ikuto smiled down at Natsuko before they helped each other get of the floor. Holding her chin, they shared one more kiss before the crowd of all the dancers and the director fell in. The couple was standing there smiling and holding hands. Everyone looked up at them grinning, they all scrambled to their feet and they were immediately swamped.

They were being asked question that they really didn't care to answer, and couldn't because there wasn't nearly enough time to answer. Everytime a question was asked, they would stutter a little 'umm' then immediately be asked another. Finally the director broke through the crowd and appeared in front of them. "So is the problem resolved?" She asked, hair sticking out of her head in awkward directions.

Ikuto laughed while Natsuko answered. "Yeah. We'll do it."

The entire room burst out in cheers. Utau, Kukai, Tadase and Amu were gathered by the door, both couples holding hands, smiling at their friends. Their little plan had worked even better than they had expected it to. Everyone ran out onto the stage to finish practicing the song once more, so that they could let some of the fans start entering, and then the show would begin. The last song would be 'Blue Moon'.

Practice went by perfectly, and all couples ended correctly. The dancers ran backstage as Utau went to change her outfit and begin the concert with her famous song, 'Heartful Song'. Everyone gave her their final words of encouragemnet and the concert was soon started. Each of the couples snuck out together into the front row of the crowd, watching the performance.

Everything went by as smooth as it had expected to be. There were no blunders, the light crew was doing a fantastic job, Utau's voice was the best it had ever been, and the crowd seemed to be pleased by how everything was working out. Finally the concert was coming to a close, and Utau came foward to announce the next song.

"Thank you everyone for being here tonight. I am really grateful that you took time out of your night to come to my concert. This next song is a newer one I wrote, and I have some really special people that will be up here with me. Dancers, please come up," She smiled to everyone.

"These first few dancers I would like to introduce you to are," She pointed to her friends and her brother. Kukai even came out from backstage. "Hinamori Amu and Hotori Tadase. A great friend and a childhood friend," Amu curtsied and Tadase bowed.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto and Hotori-Kuragi Natsuko. My older brother and his girlfriend, my best friend," Ikuto and Natsuko followed the younger couples motions.

"And this," she began motioning to the red-head holding her hand. "Is Sohma Kukai, my boyfriend," Kukai ignored the formalities. He waved to the crowd and kissed Utau.

"And these are the rest of the dancers, who volunteered their time to be here tonight," She named each couple off, when she had finished Kukai ran backstage and the music began. The boys and girls ran to their spots and the dance began.

Little by little the dance progressed, no one messed up. Everything seemed to be going perfectly. The adrenaline rush of nervousness soon began to wear off, and everyone fell into a nice wavy dance, syncapated and perfect. There was a round of catcalls as the guitar solo came on and Kukai danced his way to center stage. The end seemed to come too soon for those enjoying the performance, and perfectly, just as the rest of the dance had been done, the couples kissed, and the crowd erupted in applause.

Everyone bowed and exited the stage. Once everyone had finally left, the three couples still sitting in the dressing room stood up. The boys led their girls out of the ampitheatre and past the park. They all talked calmly as they walked, and soon they reached the river. The girls let go and grabbed each other to run down the little hill. They kicked off their shoes, and waded in the cool water. The moon reflecting of the river gave them enough light to see. The boys came up behind their girls, wrapping their arms around their waists, staring down at how perfect they looked with each other in the reflection of the water.

It was late, even if it was break from school so Natsuko turned to the younger couples. "You guys should be heading home. Your guardians will become worried, and I know that its well past your bedtime," she teased. They only complained for a moment before the two girls put their shoes back on and ran up the hill with their boys, leaving the two oldest alone. Natsuko was blushing furiously.

Ikuto walked up and pushed her hair out of her face. "You look beautiful when you're embarassed," that only succeeded in allowing the girl to go an even deeper shade of red. She looked up and pressed her lips up into his soft, and gentle ones.

"Do you still need an answer Ikuto?" He smiled as he backed away.

"I thought you had forgotten about that. It's been so long since I asked. But yes I still do need an answer. It will decide how we spend the rest of our lives," Natsuko fidgeted a little.

"Are you ready for the answer. Like right this moment?" Ikuto smiled.

"I've been waiting for the answer since I asked you when I visited you in Hiroshima. It's been a few years. I think that I'm ready for any answer even if I have to wait to be hit by a train to know it."

She blanked out for a moment, and all of a sudden she was there in Hiroshima again. "You sound really defensive about that Ikuto. Is there something you want to tell me?" She'd asked cheekily. Natsuko hadn't really expected there to be something he really did want to say to her. Then he confirmed what she had thought, there was nothing he wanted to tell her.

Later after Akuma had come along she had asked him another question, and it turned out that he had lied when he said there was nothing he wanted to say to her. "Why do you not mind having to take care of me all the time?"

Ikuto hadn't looked at her most of the time they had walked. But now he did, and she wished he wasn't. "It's because... because.." he'd stuttered. "Hotori-Kuragi Natsuko I love you. I don't mind caring for you because then I can be by you. This last while has been torture trying to live without you. I've been really lonely, and I miss you a lot more than I should," he had looked down and shuffled his feet.

"I'm in love with you, like I know that you aren't with me..."

Natsuko cut him off with a hug. She had always been one to cry a lot and this was no exception. "Ikuto. I love you too. It was so hard to leave you, I'm sorry that I did. And now that I know you feel the same way I do, I don't want you to leave, but we are going to have to part ways. Ikuto I promise you that you will always be the one I love."

What happened next had surprised them both. Ikuto got down on one knee and plucked a ring he was carrying out of his pocket. "Natsuko, you will always be the one I love. I want to tell you know, that if we should ever meet again, I will extend this to you, but when I become a proper man... I want to know... Hotori-Kuragi Natsuko... Will you marry me?"

He had been such a shy child then, no one had expected him to be able to do something so bold. When Natsuko got over the initial shock, she wanted to answer, she knew the answer, what it would always be. Ikuto cut her off and pulled a chain that he had around his neck off. He stuck the ring on it and latched the chain around her neck.

"Don't answer now. But just think about it. Until we meet again," he had said that to her, kissed her cheek and then ran away. She was too stunned to speak. Then she realized that he had left her outside the diner that the rest of the orchestra was still at.

Her mind imagined a picture of the boy that had first asked her to marry him, then she came back to reality and had seen the man, who still loved her. Who would do anything for her, and would probably ask her to marry him yet again. He wrapped his arms around her neck and unlatched the chain. Pulling off the ring, that had been too big at the time, he once again knelt before her.

"Hototi-Kuragi Natsuko, my one, and my only love. Will you marry me?" It had been shorter than the first proposal, but it meant just as much to Natsuko. She fell to her knees crying and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him full on the mouth.

When she let go, she looked at him, still crying her eyes out. "Yes. Yes of course. Of course I'll marry you!" He slipped the ring onto the fourth finger from the right on her left hand, and picked her up. He kissed her for what seemed a long time to the happy couple. He set her on her feet, and they both sat on the ground, side-by-side hands entertwined, staring at the reflection of the moon on the water. They looked at the wedding band on her finger and they soon came to realize the dream of the proposal, and of the marriage, were no longer the past.

_**A/N: Okay. So I thought that it was pretty crappy. But of course, I think that all of my stories are really crappy. And it's like really really really super long. Sorry bout that. If you actually sat and read through this entire thing, congrats! Oh and Please review. I'm think about maybe making an epilogue! Or maybe a sequel! I'm not sure. Maybe I'll just leave it there. :) Tell me what you think. Of course, the sequel/epilogue will have to include the wedding and kids. ;) **_

**_P. S. To those of you who were wondering where everyone else's Chara's were, they were abducted by Ami. _**


End file.
